Vocaloid: Black Hole
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Something that doesn't happen every day actually happens at Vocaloid Academy! What will everybody do as it approaches...? Panic? Run? Scream? Yeah. Most likely. -oneshot-


_**Hey! Recently, I know I've been doing quite a few oneshots, but I just want to end my roll of oneshots here, with a dream I recently had. I think it'd be interesting to cross Vocaloid with my dreams, since it was so weird. Sorry if it isn't in much detail, I only remember small parts of my dream. However, it's an improvement for me to remember so much of my dream. Like, I remember the entire thing, which is quite unlike me. My dream was so freaky at the time, but now I just find it weird... Yeah. Okay, so let's get started, and I promise I'll update Crypton Academy soon after this oneshot is posted! ^^**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I am Akita Neru, and I go to Vocaloid Academy. I have many friends, as expected of a normal teenager. I'm fourteen years old, and my two best friends are Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. I'm kind of in an argument with Sakine Meiko. Oh well. I guess it's best if we don't speak much, she is kind of annoying. And as expected of a normal teenager, I like somebody. Kagamine Len. He's really cute in my opinion... Hehe. I really like him though.

The thing about Vocaloid Academy is that anything can happen. It's so weird, but I never expected it in a million years to occur as getting _this _weird. Oh, wait. You weren't there... So maybe I should explain? Everything of course is normal now. But this was just... Okay. I'll explain.

_~Three Days Ago~_

It was a normal day. Of course it was. I had a free lesson, so I went to the chill-out room (we call it that) with Miku. We sat on the soft chairs, and looked out of the huge windows. You could see everything from there. "Oh, the blinds are down... Lemme put 'em up," I said. Miku watched and didn't even attempt to help, but okay. I pulled up the blinds. Meiko was there, and so were two other boys. Shion Kaito and Utatane Piko. I looked at the clouds, when I saw something peculiar going on. I saw some clouds rotate in a circle; inwards.

"What the hell is that?" Miku asked, looking herself.

"I don't know..." I mumbled. Piko and Kaito took a look at it. Kaito got freaked out, but Piko had a logical explanation.

"Well, this is something you never see at all, let alone every day. This is quite a find, yet it is dangerous..." Piko said.

"Get to the point, nerd!" Meiko yelled.

"Okay, okay! Well, in theory, I'd say it's a..." Piko said, looking up at the huge object pulling the clouds into it. "A black hole." We all stared at Piko.

"A _black hole? _Man, are you high?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Well, just look at it! The sky is going darker by the second, and the clouds are being rapidly pulled in. Just look at it," Piko replied. I looked into the sky, and looked at the small black-space looking thing. It had bright lights in it, so I assumed they were stars. It was also pulling several other things into it.

"Just what kind of freaking black hole appears out of nowhere? I thought they only existed in space, millions of light years away from us! This is NOT normal," I said.

"No duh!" Miku yelled. Len entered, and looked at what we were all looking at.

"The hell is that?!" Len demanded. I stared as a lamp-post got ripped from the streets.

"Holy..." I whispered.

"Is it safer to get to higher or lower ground?!" Kaito shouted.

"Man, what is going on?!" Len asked.

"Black hole," Piko said.

"_Black hole?_" Len repeated.

"Don't ask. It's powerful, it kills, RUN."

"TO WHERE?!" I screeched.

"DOWN! LOWER GROUND, DAMN IT!" Piko shouted. I, Meiko, Len, Piko, Miku and Kaito all ran as fast as we could down the stairs to the very first floor of the school.

"Damn it, this is insane!" Miku yelled.

"No duh!" Meiko replied.

"Everybody's gonna think we're crackers!" Kaito shouted. Really loud screams could be heard from upstairs. Then just silence.

"Holy crap."

"What should we do? Just leave? Maybe it'll go away," Kaito said.

"No chance of it going away any time soon. It looks as though it's kind of far away, so maybe we can run and try to get somewhere else. Until it gets closer... When it's close, it'll most likely pull us in. So, we'll go off in twos. I and Kaito-kun will go together," Piko explained.

"I'll go with Mei-chan!" Miku yelled.

"Neru-chan, come with me," Len said. I blushed, and nodded.

"We'll just have to go solo as of now. I wish you all the best," Piko said.

"I love you, Miku-chan, stay safe!" I said.

"I love you too, Neru-chan. Pleaaseeee stay safe for me!" Miku replied. I tightly hugged her, and she squeezed me back.

"Stay safe, Mei-chan..." I mumbled.

"Thanks." Miku, Meiko, Piko and Kaito all rushed off in separate directions in their pairs.

"I know this place. It should be safe for the minute," Len said.

"Okay. We better go, and fast," I replied.

"Neru-chan... Hold my hand for safety," Len insisted.

"O-Okay," I blushed. I shyly took Len's hand, but he tightened the grip.

"The tighter, the better." Everybody was running out of the school now. It was crazy. I and Len ran far together, and even though we were exhausted, we kept on going. We made it to this street, one which I didn't know. I could hear the loud thunder, and the hole in the sky, getting bigger and closer. The sky getting darker.

We ran around the corner, and then Len took me to this mini looking tent thing. I had no clue what it was, to be honest. We got in, and it looked safe, but the top was open kind of. "Is this safe?" I asked.

"It is. I promise. I-"

"D-Don't hurt me!" whined a female.

"Who's that?" I asked. I observed the female, who had pink hair.

"P-Please... I found this shelter, and I was terrified, and I had to come here. Please forgive me..." she squeaked.

"It's okay, little girl," Len said.

"I-I'm Luka..." she blushed.

"It's nice to meet you. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," I reassuringly said. Len didn't get in the shelter, he looked as though he was going to leave. "Where are you...Where are you going Len-kun?" I asked.

"I'm going to go find more people. If there's Luka here, there's probably more kids. I'll be back soon, I promise," Len said.

"Don't leave me!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Neru-chan. I'll be back soon, I promise, I will."

"Okay... If you have to..." I sighed.

"Neru-chan. If it gets closer, and I'm not back, then run. Take Luka-chan, and run."

"But-But-! I can't leave you!" I shouted.

"Neru-chan..." Len said.

"Okay. I'll go. But please, be safe if you don't return in time," I replied. Len promised, then he ran off. I hugged Luka, keeping a grip of her. I looked at the big hole in the sky. The sky was a dark-orange colour.

"What's going on...?" Luka asked.

"I don't know. I just know that that thing is dangerous. We have to run if it's getting closer," I said.

"Okay..." Luka sighed.

"So, how old are you, Luka?" I wondered.

"Eight. My parents aren't here... I think that thing took them," Luka replied. The poor girl!

"LUKA! LUKA!" shouted a woman and man. There were two adults.

"Mama! Papa!" Luka gasped. The woman and man took Luka.

"Thank you for finding our daughter."

"No problem," I smiled.

"We better go hide... Come on, it's dangerous." I watched as they left. I'm all alone... I watched the swirling clouds, terrified of whatever lies ahead for me. How is all of this just happening? It's messed up. Suddenly, I saw another lamp post being sucked in to it, but it's coming towards me. Before I can re-act, it's too late. It had hit me, and knocked me back. I was too weak to stand up to run. It's coming closer.

I rushed to a whole new area, one that I have never seen before, to be honest, but it's good enough. I hope Meiko, Miku, Kaito and Piko are okay. And Len. I also hope that Luka and her parents stay really safe. I arrived to this very tall building, which was open to the public. I ran into it. Higher or lower is better...? Ah screw it, I forgot!

I ran up to the very top floor. Maybe I can observe this black hole more... I looked at it. It's getting bigger. I watched the clouds rapidly get sucked/pulled in. The clouds were going away, every last one of them. It really freaked me out... Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. "Shouldn't you be hiding?" I turned around.

"Umm... Who are you?" I wondered.

"Yuuma. Just somebody who wants to protect you. So... Why aren't you hiding?" Yuuma asked.

"Oh, um. Well, I was hoping to hide here, but... I'm just worried about that thing in the sky," I said.

"Aren't we all?" Yuuma asked, slightly laughing.

"Yeah. I'm most worried about Le- I mean... Just a friend."

"Oh, so you separated from your friends? Not the smartest of ideas, but it's not my place to judge," Yuuma said.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"You know. The last time this happened, it stunned scientists."

"It's happened before?" I asked.

"Yeah. About fifty years ago... My parents told me. In fact, my mother was one of those scientists. She told me one day... They did so much studying into this. They were believed to exist in outerspace, however were never expected to occur in our world," Yuuma replied.

"It's so weird... How things just happen," I sighed. I looked up at the sky, and noticed the clouds pulsing, and the black hole fading. "I-It's going!" I gasped, pointing. Yuuma quickly looked, but only moments later, it re-appeared. "Okay, this is freaky."

"Yeah..." Yuuma agreed. I heard a crack noise, and all of a sudden, the black hole was coming closer.

"Oh, damn!" I yelled.

"Go, child! I'll make sure you're out safe!" Yuuma yelled.

"Thank you, Yuuma-kun... Be safe." Yuuma nodded, and I ran. This running is making me feel like I'm going to pass out, but I can't give up. It's far too late for that.

I ran. What else could I do? I found a place just out of town, extremely far away from the black hole. For now. It took me ages to get there, and I was lucky. I didn't see Len, Piko, Kaito, Miku or Meiko though. I really hope they're okay. It was pitch black now. No stars out, no clouds in the night sky. Only the ever-so slightly visible black hole, sucking/pulling away. I let myself just fall to the grass.

"Mmh..." I mumbled, feeling tired. I had to rest. _Five minutes, and five minutes only! _I strictly told myself. I closed my eyes, lying on the grass.

I was woken up to the sound of a voice. "Wheewww!" it shouted. I heard a thud. It woke me right up. I looked at the sky. The black hole was still quite a distance away. It was probably only two minutes of sleep, but it felt like an hour. I noticed the figure with short hair.

"Mei-chan?" I asked.

"Guess again."

"Umm..." I mumbled.

"Come on, it's easy!" she shouted.

"RIN-CHAN!" I screeched, diving on top of her, giving her a huge hug.

"Heey! How's your day been? Mine's been totally casual! School, work, food, oh and a BLACK HOLE of course," Rin said. Rin was my best friend. My best, best friend. We shared so many weird things together, and laughed at absolutely nothing together.

"Oh yeah, totally casual," I laughed.

"What the oranges is going on to this place?! YO, BLACK HOLE, GO BACK TO EATING STARS FOR A LIVING." The sky flashed brightly, and a huge roar of thunder could be heard.

"Clever," I smirked.

"I didn't know black holes had ears. Y'know, they have huge... Things... But still."

"Ah well," I said.

"I'm so glad you're here. That thing is gonna kill us!" Rin shouted.

"Real positive, but true. We can't run forever. So we gotta do something, somehow..." I replied.

"Yeah, but let's face it. We're gonna be eaten by some big black swirly thing. Which CLEARLY has no other interests!" Rin yelled. Another loud roar of thunder. "EEEK!"

"Hah, karma."

"I hope it goes away before we get murdered by it," Rin said.

"Hopefully it will go away," I replied.

"Hmm... But for now, let's tell each other deadly secrets. Like, our deepest darkest secrets."

"Why?" I asked, knowing I'd have to tell the one about me loving Len.

"Because if we die, we'll never know. And we're really, really best friends."

"Okay... Fine. You first?" I replied. Rin nodded.

"Right. My biggest secret is... When I first started wearing bras, I always got the hooks stuck and had to get my mother to help me," Rin admitted.

"Wow... That's brave to admit. Haha," I laughed.

"Yep. Your turn!" Rin said.

"Okay... Well, I... I'm in love with... With... With Kagamine Len!" I blurted out.

"OH MY GOD."

"S-Shut up! It's so embarrassing, but... I just really love him..." I blushed.

"Wow... That's... THAT'S CUTE!" Rin giggled. Expected reaction... Dear god.

"I really need to sleep... But how can we when we're near death?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Rin mumbled.

"We could take turns?" I asked.

"Uuh... Not quite yet. Look up!" Rin yelled. I looked up, and saw the black hole approaching.

"YAAAAA!" I screeched. I grabbed Rin up, and ran as fast as possible, clutching her hand. We headed deeper out of town, into some woods. Rin looked tired, but we couldn't stop. "I-I think it's speeding up."

"We have to get out of here... This is just insane..." Rin said. I ran, letting go of Rin's hand, because she was now going too fast. I was too weak to call out to her. I wasn't looking at the ground below me, and I tripped over a log. Convenient... Yet painful. The black hole was getting closer. It was freaky. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for my death. Literally, just waiting.

"NERU-CHAN!" screeched Rin. I opened my eyes, and she was running back for me. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were just behind me!"

"It's okay..." I mumbled. She pulled me up, but we both fell over. We looked up. "Too late..."

"Oh my... Well. We're screwed." We held tightly on to each other, terrified, our eyes closed. We sat there, shivering for a few moments. I felt the wind pick up, but then stop. I slowly opened my eyes. It was...

Light?

Wait a minute. Am I dead, or is it morning? Then, I realised what was gone. "Rin-chan... Rin-chan! We're alive!" I shouted. She opened her eyes.

"How are we alive...?" she asked.

"Some kind of miracle, I believe... It just disappeared, when we were seconds away from dying," I said, with a nervous laugh. I felt relieved at least now.

"Oh god... At least nothing happened. And our secrets? They will never get told. Ever. 'Kay?" Rin asked.

"Of course. Unless I wanna tell Len-kun my secret about him," I blushed.

"Ah, of course," Rin smiled.

"We should really head back to town. If the buildings and everything aren't destroyed," I said. Rin nodded. We both stood up, but my ankle wobbled. "Owch. Yeah, I kind of fell over a log..." I giggled.

"Oh, you silly girl. Up ya get," Rin said, gesturing to her back.

"I am NOT five years old, Kagamine!" I yelled, protestingly.

"You are now, Akita," Rin sharply ordered. She was damn freaky when sharp.

"...Fine." I got up on her back, being given a piggyback ride. Damn did I feel stupid. At least my foot didn't hurt. Rin sped it through the woods, and back into town in no time. To our surprise, nothing was damaged.

"That's kinda messed up then, isn't it?" Rin questioned. I caught sight of Len.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Do it, damn it!" I ordered. Rin put me down, and kept a support of me. I discreetly pointed to Len, who was thankfully still safe.

"Ah..." Rin smirked.

"Don't 'ah' me, you!" I demanded, angrily.

"Teehee." Len looked over our way, and lit up. He rushed up to us.

"Thank goodness you're okay, girls! I got worried that you wouldn't make it. Since I didn't see you when I returned Neru-chan, I thought of the worst..." Len said.

"Oh well... I had to get away. That freaky black hole was coming closer, so y'know," I laughed, nervously.

"What happened to your ankle?" Len asked.

"Ah, that. I met up with Rin-chan on my way outta here, but when we were escaping further, I tripped over a log," I admitted, blushing.

"And we were like five seconds away from dying," Rin added.

"Positive much," I sarcastically mumbled.

"Just as long as you're both okay."

"Yep," Rin said.

_~Now … ~_

I never did tell Len my feelings for him. And that's all what happened, to be honest. So yeah... Just another normal day. Geez though! What a crazy thing that happened, right? Oh, look at the time, I better be off to school.

I walked to school by myself. I was just thinking about everything. _Why spare me and Rin-chan? Why spare Len-kun? _I thought. I never did see if Miku, Meiko, Piko and Kaito were okay, come to think of it. FACEPALM, why am I such an idiot!?

I sped up, but then slowed down as I heard a voice behind me. "Neru-chan!" it called. I turned around. _GOD DAMN IT, WHY LEN-KUN? WHY! _I thought, mentally facedesking.

"Heeey, Len-kun!" I laughed.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Len asked, coming up to me.

"Sure," I replied.

"I never did get to talk to you alone ever since that incident three days ago, did I?" Len asked.

"Um, nope... Well, actually... Uh. Nevermind, no," I said, getting stuck on my words. _What language do I speak again?_

"Oh, well. I'm just glad that you were safe, and... I guess during that experience, it made me think. My mind was just thinking away 'what if Neru-chan isn't alive?' and 'what if I never get to tell her...?' so I have to tell you now. Now that we're alone. I like you, Neru-chan. Quite a lot," Len admitted.

"Whoaaa... Really?!" I squeaked. Oops, too much.

"Uh-huh," Len said.

"Damn... I was gonna tell you first, but I needed the courage to... But I guess I can say it now. I really like you, too," I blushed.

"That's great... Really, it is. I'm glad," Len smiled.

"I... Um..." I mumbled. Unexpectedly, Len kissed me. KISSED ME. Oh my god...

"I really am glad you're okay. It would've been horrible if I lost you," Len admitted.

"If I lost you... I would feel the same," I said.

Screw it. That wasn't just a normal day.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Don't ask. Some parts of my oneshot were added on for that drama effect, haha. But the black hole thing really did happen in my dreams, which was kind of weird... Oh well. I'll see you all soon for chapter seven of Crypton Academy, which will definitely be my next update! Peace out~!**_


End file.
